Let's Play Outside / Furry Friends (Standard Version)
2010 in 2016!!??! Opening Previews!!!!!!!!! * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 89 * Part 1: Let's Play Outside Intro * Part 2: LPO - Chapter 1 * Part 3: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2006 Version) * Part 4: LPO - Chapter 2 * Part 5: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (2006 Version) * Part 6: LPO - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Summer Fun Medley (2006 Version) * Part 8: LPO - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Icy Creamy Ice Cream (2006 Version) * Part 10: LPO - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Exercise is Good for You (2006 Version) * Part 12: LPO - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Dance Medley (2006 Version) * Part 14: LPO - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Games (2006 Version) * Part 16: LPO - Chapter 8 * Part 17: William Tell Overture (2006 Version) * Part 18: LPO - Chapter 9 * Part 19: A Camping We Will Go (2007 Version) * Part 20: LPO - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Just Imagine (2007 Version) * Part 22: LPO - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2007 Version) * Part 24: LPO - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Mr Star (2007 Version) * Part 26: LPO - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Being Together (2007 Version) * Part 28: LPO - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Brushing My Teeth (2007 Version) * Part 30: LPO - Chapter 15 * Part 31: I Used to Be Afraid (2007 Version) * Part 32: LPO - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Bedtime with Barney (2007 Version) * Part 34: LPO - Chapter 17 * Part 35: I Love You (2010 Version) * Part 36: LPO - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Let's Play Outside Credits * Part 38: Furry Friends Intro * Part 39: HKK - Chapter 1 * Part 40: Ten Little Kittens (2003 Version) * Part 41: HKK - Chapter 2 * Part 42: Pretty Kitty Blues (2003 Version) * Part 43: HKK - Chapter 3 * Part 44: Here Kitty Kitty (2003 Version) * Part 45: HKK - Chapter 4 * Part 46: The Tiger Song (2003 Version) * Part 47: HKK - Chapter 5 * Part 48: Let's Take Care of our Pets (2003 Version) * Part 49: HKK - Chapter 6 * Part 50: Lookie It's a Cookie (2003 Version) * Part 51: HKK - Chapter 7 * Part 52: Everybody Needs a Nap (2003 Version) * Part 53: HKK - Chapter 8 * Part 54: Three Little Kittens (2003 Version) * Part 55: HKK - Chapter 9 * Part 56: The Friendship Song (2003 Version) * Part 57: HKK - Chapter 10 * Part 58: I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 59: HKK - Chapter 11 * Part 60: Barney's Music Box - Hickory Dickory Dock * Part 61: BIS - Chapter 1 * Part 62: Our Animal Friends (2007 Version) * Part 63: BIS - Chapter 2 * Part 64: Wishing Wishes (2007 Version) * Part 65: BIS - Chapter 3 * Part 66: Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does (2007 Version) * Part 67: BIS - Chapter 4 * Part 68: The Parade Song (2007 Version) * Part 69: BIS - Chapter 5 * Part 70: A Friend Like You (2007 Version) * Part 71: Barney's Music Box - Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Part 72: PL - Chapter 1 * Part 73: Leg Over Leg (2002 Version) * Part 74: PL - Chapter 2 * Part 75: Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone (2002 Version) * Part 76: PL - Chapter 3 * Part 77: Bingo (2002 Version) * Part 78: PL - Chapter 4 * Part 79: The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (2002 Version) * Part 80: PL - Chapter 5 * Part 81: Let's Take Care of Our Pets (2002 Version) * Part 82: PL - Chapter 6 * Part 83: What a Baseball Day (2002 Version) * Part 84: PL - Chapter 7 * Part 85: Big and Little (2002 Version) * Part 86: PL - Chapter 8 * Part 87: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 88: PL - Chapter 9 * Part 89 and Final Part: Furry Friends Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Let's Play Outside * Here, Kitty Kitty * Best in Show * Puppy Love